


Bleeding Ears

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Explosions, First Aid, Fluff, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Kamala gets caught in an explosion, Wolverine helps her while she heals and offers some advice.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Kamala Khan
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bleeding Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Is there plot? I don't know! I just wanted some Wolverine and Kamala bonding so I wrote it!  
> Disclaimer: All my experience with Wolverine comes from basically the two comics of Ms. Marvel's he was in, so it's limited.
> 
> Prompt: Day 25: I think I'll just collapse right here, thanks [Ringing Ears]
> 
> Content Warnings: Blood Mention, Explosions  
> Please let me know if you think anything else needs to be included and take care of yourself.

After the Inventor’s downfall, Kamala found herself relearning what it meant to be a hero. It was like becoming Ms. Marvel all over again. Before she’d had a clear objective, now she had to learn to function without one. She certainly was able to sleep more, write more, exist as Kamala more, but she still spent various evenings and afternoons as Ms. Marvel, stopping robberies, evacuating burning buildings - it was strangely mundane after dealing with an evil bird scientist. 

One evening, while she was out and about as Ms. Marvel she spotted armored cars heading towards the edge of town. Kamala usually tried to avoid dealing with the government if possible, most of them didn’t mind her, but every now and then someone would try to arrest her and she just didn’t have the patience to deal with that. It was just easier to stop the crime and let the police handle what happened after, if the police were already on their way it was unlikely she was going to get there faster, but with so many armored cars it was bound to be something big, so Kamala followed.

She had been right, they were evacuating a building because someone had rigged a bomb to explode according to the murmurs she heard when she arrived. They weren’t telling the public that, of course, they’d said something about a gas leak to avoid panic, but most people could tell the armored vehicles weren’t a part of normal response to gas leak.

Kamala had been helping to evacuate officers, it was evident pretty quickly that the bomb was too complex to dismantle when the bomb went off. She shoved the officers with her out of the building, stretching her arms as far as she could go, before releasing them as she was tossed into the street.

Her head hit the pavement, and the impact of that was followed by debris landing on her back. It wasn’t too heavy, not pinning her down and it didn’t seem to have broken anything too crucial, but as Kamala tried to stand, she realized that maybe she was hurt a little bit more than she'd thought. She couldn’t hear properly, she could see people yelling, but she couldn’t hear them, all she could hear were ringing. She made it three steps towards a panicking civilian, trying to calm them down before her legs gave out under her and she had to sit. Her body was trying to heal itself, but it seemed to be confused- trying to knit ribs back together, heal her face, fix her head and ears, but when none of her injuries were life-threatening yet, all it really was doing was a mediocre job trying to heal everything.

Someone ran up to her, it was one of the officers who'd thought she was a dressed-up civilian at first. He was saying something but she couldn’t hear. She tried to tell him that but her tongue felt heavy and she didn’t know if he could understand her. He was trying to check her injuries, she thought, prodding her ribs gently, noting which ones were broken, looking at her eyes, trying to clean up the bleeding head wound from the sidewalk.

Kamala felt another hand on her shoulder: Wolverine. He said something but Kamala wasn’t sure if he was talking to the man or her, either way, she let him lead her away from the building, well, she tried to, her legs still weren’t working as well as they needed to for her to walk, so she ended up leaning on Wolverine most of the time- he didn’t seem to mind though.

They walked for about three blocks before Wolverine sat her down and started doing the same check up the man from earlier had been. He frowned, and then put his palm out in the universal ‘wait’ signal, mouthing what Kamala thought was “wait here”.

So she did, her healing factor was being stupidly slow, her ribs were better- probably still cracked but no longer broken- but they still weren't letting her breathe properly, her ears weren’t any better, whatever scratches were on her face were still bleeding sluggishly, and if she had a concussion it certainly hadn't gone away.

Wolverine returned with… gyros! Kamala smiled as best she could, her jaw was bruised from meeting the road, and tried to take them. He shook his head and handed her one, grabbing her hand whenever she tried to eat too fast.

As she ate, he tapped his body and held up numbers. 1. Ribs 2. Face 3. Ears 4. Head. Kamala frowned, that made no sense.

He did it again and then pointed to the food and then to her. The food which he had gotten for her because she…

“Heal?” she said, or at least tried to. Her jaw was a bit better and her tongue didn’t feel so bad anymore.

It must’ve been understandable because Wolverine nodded.

The order of healing! He was trying to tell her in what order her body was healing! Kamala felt her ribs to find that they were basically fine, sore, but she could breathe uninhibited. This wasn’t the order she would’ve chosen- she could deal with broken ribs but she’d like to hear or be able to walk. She tried to say that out loud and she was either successful or failed miserably because Wolverine burst out laughing and handed her another gyro.

Eventually, the ringing subsided and Kamala found that she was starting to be able to hear the sounds around her. “Wolverine?” Talking was easier too.

“Yeah, kid?”

Kamala grinned. “I can hear again!”

“Great.” Wolverine handed her a third gyro. “Eat this and ideally that should be enough to at least let your head start healing.”

“Do I have a concussion?”

“Based on your pupils it’s either that or you are on some strong sh- stuff. Strong stuff.”

“So you’ll make a drug joke around me but not swear?” Kamala asked.

“It was too late to back track,” Wolverine said, “If I’d thought it through I wouldn’t have done either.”

Kamala laughed. “I go to high school, you know, I’ve heard a lot of things.”

“The worst thing you can imagine is alligators in subway tunnels. You are a literal child,” Wolverine said.

Kamala shrugged, as her concussion healed she could feel all the dry blood on her face and neck and it was not fun. “I should go buy some wipes,” she said, pushing herself to her feet. "Thank-"

“I’ll get them,” Wolverine said.

“It’s fine,” Kamala said, “I’ve got it."

“You just narrowly escaped an explosion, take some time to let your healing factor do its work and let me help you a bit.”

Kamala nodded and sat back down as Wolverine went off and returned with a first aid kit.

“Thank you.” She took it and wiped off the copious amounts of blood on her face. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s okay, you want to prove yourself.”

Kamala shrugged. “Something like that, I guess. I appreciate the help but this isn’t even a fight, surely you have something better to do with your time.”

“You’re a tough kid, Ms. Marvel, but you’re also a kid. Let me help you.”

Kamala opened her mouth but Wolverine wasn’t finished.

“I know this is something you can do yourself, but I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I really do appreciate the help, Wolverine," Kamala said, she didn't want to offend the hero.

“I know," Wolverine took out a pen and scratched out a phone number on her hand. “None of us get through this job without scars, Ms. Marvel. Carol hasn’t, Stark hasn’t, and while I wish you would, I don’t think you will.”

“My healing-”

“Emotional scars,” Wolverine clarified. “That’s my number, if you ever need backup, medical help, just have a nightmare, call me. This job can hurt, you’re relatively new, you need all the support you can get, and if that means it’s just me then I’m here.”

Kamala looked at the number. “Thank you, Wolverine.”

“Promise me, you’ll call if you need to, or even if you don’t think you do. Or just text, if you really aren’t sure, but reach out.”

“I will," Kamala promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice and have a wonderful day!


End file.
